Slot machines provide an important source of revenue for the gaming industry. For that reason, gaming establishments constantly search for new gaming strategies and features to provide additional incentives for slot machine players to continue play. Some gaming devices now provide video or graphical information to entertain a player during play. For instance, some slot machines provide “Dotmation”, a computer controlled LED display, that ties a game to an animated character. Such a system is currently utilized in “Piggy Bankin”, wherein a pig dances around an LED display screen as the slot machine play ensues.
Another approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,613, entitled “Casino and Entertainment Systems” wherein gaming devices are furnished with audio/video communication equipment that is connected to a central control station. The control station selectively engages in both voice and video communication with the players at each individual slot machine. Live sporting events and even daytime soap opera television can be displayed.
It is also known that some gaming devices provide an increased probability of winning to attract players. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,539 (Nagao) entitled “Slot Machine with Payout Modifying Symbols” describes a gaming device in which a player wins by obtaining a certain combination of characters associated with a winning table (e.g., the various winning combinations). The gaming system includes a wild card which may be substituted for any character and, thus, increases the probability of a player receiving a winning combination of characters.
Gaming devices have also been known to provide complimentary points for players who are members of slot clubs. These slot clubs provide the player with a slot tracking card which when inserted into the slot machine rewards the player with comp points for each handle pull or game play. These points, which may be redeemed for some prize or gift, are part of casino programs used to attract players. Complimentary points are automatically provided to a player simply for initiating a gaming play, (e.g., paying a monetary sum to begin a play), but do not form part of the prize structure of the underlying game. In other words, complimentary points are provided to a player regardless of the gaming result. In most cases, the monetary sum paid by the player into the slot machine determines the amount of complimentary points to be provided by the casino.
There is a continuing desire on the part of gaming establishments to enhance the playing and winning experience at slot machines with video or graphic information.